barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
1998
Major Events *January 18: It's Time for Counting is released to stores. *February 12: Down on Barney's Farm is released to stores, after being only available through Time Life. *March 17: Barney in Outer Space is released to stores. *March 28: Barney's First Adventures airs on Fox Kids. *Late March: My Party with Barney is available to purchase through Kideo. *April 3: Barney's Great Adventure is released to theaters. *April 7: The Barney's Great Adventure soundtrack is released to stores. *April 21: Barney's Sing Along: In Outer Space is released to stores. *April 26: Barney's Big Surprise ends its tour at the PNE Coliseum Vancouver. *May 19: Barney's Big Surprise is released to stores. The soundtrack is rereleased with a cover matching the video's cover. *August 18: Barney's Halloween Party is released to stores. This is also the final Barney project, in which Sheryl Leach serves as executive producer. *September 1: Barney's Great Adventure is released to stores. Barney's First Adventures is available to receive through the mail. *September 22: Barney's Sing Along: Halloween Party is released to stores. *October 6: Barney's Sing Along: Barney's Great Adventure is released to stores. *November 2: Season 5 premiere *November 3: Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister Video 2-Pack is released to stores. *November 26: Barney and kids perform If All the Raindrops in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *November 27: Season 5 finale *Songs in the Key of Purple is packaged with selected Barney Home Videos. Barney & Friends Season 5 (1998) Booksarefun.jpg|1. Books Are Fun! (11/2/1998)|link=Books Are Fun! Tradingplaces.jpg|2. Trading Places (11/3/1998)|link=Trading Places Safetyfirst.jpg|3. Safety First! (11/4/1998)|link=Safety First! Tummy.jpg|4. Circle of Friends (11/5/1998)|link=Circle of Friends Theoneandonlyyou.jpg|5. The One and Only You (11/6/1998)|link=The One and Only You Barneysband.jpg|6. Barney's Band (11/9/1998)|link=Barney's Band Tryityoulllikeit.jpg|7. Try It, You'll Like It! (11/10/1998)|link=Try It, You'll Like It! Colorsallaroundepisode.jpg|8. Colors All Around (11/11/1998)|link=Colors All Around (episode) Howdyfriends.jpg|9. Howdy, Friends! (11/12/1998)|link=Howdy, Friends! Sevendaysaweek.jpg|10. Seven Days a Week (11/13/1998)|link=Seven Days a Week Hiddentreasures.jpg|11. Hidden Treasures (11/16/1998)|link=Hidden Treasures Aroyalwelcome.jpg|12. A Royal Welcome (11/17/1998)|link=A Royal Welcome Sweetashoney.jpg|13. Sweet as Honey (11/18/1998)|link=Sweet as Honey Firstthingsfirst.jpg|14. First Things First! (11/19/1998)|link=First Things First! Aunt Rachel Is Here Part 2 0001.jpg|15. Aunt Rachel Is Here! (11/20/1998)|link=Aunt Rachel Is Here! Itsarainyday.jpg|16. It's a Rainy Day! (11/23/1998)|link=It's a Rainy Day! Easydoesit.jpg|17. Easy Does It! (11/24/1998)|link=Easy Does It! Whatsinaname.jpg|18. What's in a Name? (11/25/1998)|link=What's in a Name? Averyspecialmouse.jpg|19. A Very Special Mouse (11/26/1998)|link=A Very Special Mouse Apackageoffriendship.jpg|20. A Package of Friendship (11/27/1998)|link=A Package of Friendship Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Lee Clark, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (debut) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Troy Charles Directors *Steven Feldman Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle Music Director *Bob Singleton *David Bernard Wolf *Joe Phillips Category:Timeline